<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10k gets a uti by Bellwoodfrisco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096841">10k gets a uti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellwoodfrisco/pseuds/Bellwoodfrisco'>Bellwoodfrisco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miscellaneous Apocalypse Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Z Nation (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega 10K, omega anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellwoodfrisco/pseuds/Bellwoodfrisco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What not to do when you get a UTI during the Apocolypse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Addison Carver/Mack Thompson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miscellaneous Apocalypse Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>10k gets a uti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alphas: Charles Garnett, Roberta Warren, Mack Thompson<br/>Betas: Doc, Addy Carver, Cassandra<br/>Omega: 10k</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10k was scoping out the scene of their new destination. They had stopped near a gas station to refuel and scavenge. Spotting two z’s out front he sniped them, savoring in the splat of what's left of their brains. 
</p><p>“Stop wasting bullets 10k!” A reprimand from Warren is enough to make anyone a little shaken. At least that's what he told himself to not feel embarrassed about wetting himself a little after being yelled at. With his weapon tucked away he pulled out a knife and went into the building.  
</p><p>10k scours the shelves for anything useful, mainly food, painkillers, and heat suppressants. He found a box of granola bars, a 20-ounce water bottle, and a nearly expired packet of suppressants for alphas. The teen frowned, he was hoping to find some for himself so they wouldn’t wind up in any compromising situations because of his oncoming heat. Not surprised to see a couple more z’s groaning behind the register, he mercy’s them with ease. 
</p><p>10k was going to make his way back to the group with his supplies but decided against it. He didn’t want them to smell the piss on him and now was a good time to check out the bathrooms. After opening the door he immediately reached for his scarf pulling it over his nose from the stale air and scrunching up his face. This place was foul, and he’s not sure it's because of the apocalypse or if people truly are this disgusting. Brown paper towels litter the floor making a home for the roaches. Grime streaked the walls and the stench of menstrual blood filled his nose. 
</p><p>The boy starts checking the stalls and finds them all clear of Z’s. He goes into the stall near the door with the cleanest seat. 10k decided to treat himself and sit down to pee.
</p><p>````````````
</p><p>When he made his way back to the group they gave him more praise than deserved for the supplies; anyone would have found it had they gone in together. 
</p><p> "10k you're a lucky charm", Doc said that everyday they woke up not dead.
</p>

<p>“What took you so long, busy jacking off?” Murphy laughed at his own joke. 
	</p><p>“Let’s scram before we attract any attention from the riff-raff.” Murphy redirected his attention to Warren and the snacks in her hand. Making a reach for it and getting his hand smacked in response. 
</p><p>“Sometimes I wonder whether Murphy knows what the words ration and apocalypse mean together.” Addy quips to no one in particular.
</p><p>Back in the car a peace settled among them and the doc was packing his medicine in a glass spoon of sorts he got at the gas station. Everything was okay until 10k felt a sharp burn near his...omega area. This wasn’t unusual for him and seemed to go away until it didnt. The omega didn’t know how long he could sit like this. He started shifting his legs and adjusting his pants to try and relieve the burn but it only seemed to intensify. Other members of the group began to take notice. His situation became more than just uncomfortable and didn’t seem to be going away anytime soon. 
</p><p>“You alright kid?” Doc was visibly concerned, along with half of the group. Murphy just looked bored, Mack was staring at Addy’s breast and Charlie was focused on the road. 
</p><p>“M’fine.” 10k mumbled, having only been with the group for two weeks the boy has yet to warm up to them. Though he’s found his place in the pack hierarchy as an asset instead of a comfort omega he feels comfortable enough to travel with them. Talking to them about his genitals is something he’s not so comfortable with. 
</p><p>It was as good an idea as any to just sleep it off.
</p><p>At their next stop 10k waits by the truck while the gang investigates a lucky charms factory. He hasn’t had cereal for breakfast since he was 14. 
</p><p>The boy had just finished sculpting his slingshot. He lost the last when running from a pack a Z’s with no ammo a month back. He was just about to test it out when the burning sensation returned. He moved his hand down and rubbed over it, trying to soothe the pain. 10k Felt embarrassed even without an audience to judge him for it. 
</p><p>Bringing out his hand to take down a straggler, he thought back to the talk he had with his dad after he first presented. He explained that everyone has the parts for their secondary genders at birth but doesn't get a scent until 12 or 13 years old. When an omega presents they will get their first heat 2-3 years later. 10k had been a late bloomer, obtaining his scent of wild berries and cinnamon spice. The boy felt the heat rising to his cheeks recalling the more awkward parts of the conversation. His father went into detail about what to expect his first heat, which was helpful considering he can’t use the internet to help in the apocalypse. Prior to his heat, he would feel a little more irritable and exhausted, but much more noticeably horny. That it would feel hot down there and kinda wet.
</p><p>He had been irritated with Murphy these past few days but Murphy was just a pain in the ass. He was always exhausted from having to run for his life occasionally. This could be how it felt to be horny, but he didn’t feel wet at all. He thought it was supposed to feel good but other omegas had described their first times as painful. 10k felt lost, this was all so confusing.
</p><p>He felt a familiar weight in his bladder headed toward the trees to pee. Numbers 1,500 and 1,5001 were taken out by the treeline. 
</p><p>He unzipped his pants and began to relieve himself, he almost immediately wished he hadn’t. His urethra was in pain and his cunt was on fire. 10k finished and spotted a mirror shard at his feet, picked it up, and adjusted it between his legs so he could see what was going on back there. Getting over the initial shock of seeing his parts for the first time, he settled for being appalled at how red it looked on the outside and the inside was…..purple-ish? It was hard to tell and he shouldn’t be standing around in the woods with his pants down. 
</p><p>He used the mirror one last time, spotting the rest of the group running out of the building. Of course, they managed to turn the cereal factory into a disaster.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>